


Overprotective Women

by MaxValentine



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: Kara gets her wifes (Cat & Lena) from their work, because they work too much. They discover their daughter making out with her girlfriend and drama and protectiveness ensures.





	Overprotective Women

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt
> 
> Enjoy! : )

Kara landed in the alley way close to the entrance to L Corp. She was very tired after fighting the villain of the week, who got away again and Kara will have to go fight some more tomorrow. But tonight she just wants to get her wifes away from work and take them home and cuddle.

She walked into L Corp waving a hello to Lena's assistant and walked to the elevators. When she was on Lena's floor she used her x-ray vision to see what Lena was doing, Kara smiled at her sleeping wife. She walked in quietly and went over to wake the sleeping beauty.

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena's temple and whispered softly, "Lena, love let's get you home." 

Lena moaned and turned her head away, "No.." Kara laughed.

"Come on, sleepyhead. When we get home we can cuddle!" Kara said, trying to get her wife up.

Lena's eyes blinked open and she squinted at her superhero wife. "Mmkay."

Lena stood up tiredly and sluggish, she wrapped her arms around the superhero and layed her head down on Kara's shoulder. Kara held her tight and blasted off the balcony, heading to CatCo building to get her other wife.

Kara quietly landed on the balcony attached to Cat's office and put a sleeping Lena on one of the chairs. She opened the glass door and raised an eyebrow at Cat, who was so into her work she didn't notice that a woman in red and blue tights was there. Kara mentally decided to teach Cat how to listen for people breaking in. 

She walked over to Cat and leaned down to kiss her cheek but before her lips landed a swinging hand went flying. She super sped out of the way before it hit her and looked back with wide eyes. Okay, she thinks Cat's okay for now for listening for people breaking in.

Cat is in a fighting stance but when she realizes who it is she relaxes. "Kara...." 

Kara smiles, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

Cat shakes her head, "What are you doing hear?" 

"Taking my wifes home." Kara says like it's obvious.

Cat opens her mouth to say it's too early but then looks down at the clock on her desk and sees it's way late. "Okay." 

Cat packs and locks everything up. She walks up to the kryptonian and kisses her then walks to the balcony. She glances to the side and sees her other wife sleeping on one of the chairs. She raises an eyebrow but shrugs and kisses Lena's forehead. 

Kara picks up the sleeping woman and grabs her other wife around the waist and  flys home. A few minutes later she's on the balcony of her home with her family and let's go of Cat and wakes up Lena.

They all walk in, and immediately Kara stops and scrunches her nose. She death glares at a door in the hallway. Cat raises an eyebrow at her but moves towards the door. Once she's about a foot away from the door she understands now and glares st it too.

Cat stomps the rest of the way and slams the door open. "What is going on in here?!" 

The trio's daughter, Rachel, moved back from her girlfriend who she was just making out with. Quinn, Rachel's girlfriend, leaned back and wiped her mouth. Not caring at all that she didn't have a shirt on or that she was just caught making out with their daughter.

Rachel looked at her mom with wide eyes, "Nothing!"

Kara and Lena both stood behind Cat watching what happens. All them having a glare on their face, including Quinn. Only Rachel didn't have a glare, she kept looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her parents. 

The glaring battle lasted a few minutes, though it felt like years. Quinn was the one who broke it and she got up and put her shirt on then left without a word. Rachel blinked and looked down in sadness, Cat shook her head and sighed.

"You are not allowed to see her again, you understand me?" Cat said.

Rachel looked up in shock, "No! You can't do that!" 

"Watch me." Cat walked off.

Kara and Lena glanced at Cat then glanced at each other. They walked into the room and hugged their crying daughter.

Everything was forgiven and better years later. Rachel and Quinn made up and actually got married in even later years. Quinn got better and stopped being rude to people and she apologized to Rachel's moms. And they grew to love her. 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
